De espadas y amores
by okashira janet
Summary: Cinco años han pasado, Yahiko acaba de recibir la espada sin filo de Kenshin y desea presumirsela pero ¿A quien? T&Y ONE-SHOT


DE ESPADAS Y AMORES

**DE ESPADAS Y AMORES**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Este fic se sitúa después del termino del manga, aclaraciones al finalizar, todos los derechos reservados por Nobuhiro Watsuki creador de la extraña historia "golpe de meteoro" y de la fenomenal serie Rurouni Kenshin.

Sin mas que agregar, gracias por leer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era su cumpleaños y no cualquier cumpleaños, era el día que cumplía quince ¡Quince años!, ¿Por qué no se había acordado?, se había despertado bostezando, frotándose los ojos obligándose a pararse como todas las mañanas.

Su casa era un muladar, estaba igual o peor que en las épocas en que Sanosuke la habitaba. Si no mal recordaba se había hecho cualquier bazofia para desayunar y luego se había bañado para despejarse, aún estaba mojado cuando envuelto en una toalla tuvo que abrir la puerta, frente a él se encontraba Outa, el hermano pequeño de Sanosuke, aún tímido y algo avergonzado; enredándose con sus propias palabras el pequeño le había dicho que Kenshin quería verlo.

¡Y vaya que el encuentro lo había dejado perplejo!, Kenshin, el samurai numero uno de todo Japón le había regalado su espada, la espada de filo invertido era suya. Aún las palabras que le había dicho el pelirrojo flotaban en su cabeza como un sueño "_Algún día tal vez… llegues a superarme" _Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que Kaoru había sido secuestrada por Enishi, cinco largos años habían transcurrido, Megumi se había ido a Aizu, una ciudad donde tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su familia, Sanosuke se había ido a viajar por el mundo, la ultima postal que tenían de él lo ubicaba en América, hablaba algo acerca de caballos, sombreros y revolvers, ese hombre seguía igual, tal y como lo recordaba.

Kaoru y Kenshin habían sido otro cuento, en cuanto él se había ido a vivir a la casa de Sanosuke ellos no habían perdido el tiempo para pedirle a la cigüeña que les llevara a Kenji… ¡A sí!, Kenji era el pequeño hijo de ese par, un enano pelirrojo tan parecido a Kenshin que eran como dos gotas de agua, miedoso, llorón y molesto con su padre.

¡Cuantas cosas habían pasado en su vida!.

-¡Yahiko-kun!- el joven giró la vista, sus sagaces ojos castaños se posaron en la joven frente a él quien tuvo que apretar los puños para no derretirse frente al joven espadachín.

-Este…- el chico hizo una mueca con la boca al tiempo que su mente corría a mil por hora tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica, la había visto una vez en uno de sus entrenamientos.

-¡Soy Mariko, te vi el otro día, cuando entrenabas en el dojo Kamiya!-

-¡Ah, Mariko-chan!- el joven alzó una ceja al tiempo que ponía una mano en su cadera clavando sus atrayentes ojos en ella –Si ya te recuerdo, ¿Cómo podría olvidar una belleza como la tuya?-

-¡Yahiko-kun!, yo… esto…-

-Plaff- el joven simplemente giró la cara cerrando los ojos, uff, ¿porque las chicas se ponían así con verlo?, vale que al principio le había parecido bastante agradable que se desmayaran en su presencia pero eso empezaba a irritarlo un poco, para él que esos eran puros trucos para que terminara cargándolas hasta su casa.

Y ese día no tenía las intenciones ni las ganas de cargar a una completa desconocida hasta su casa, capaz y luego le salía su papá con que tenían que casarse, que el honor de su hija y mil cosas más que ya se sabía de memoria.

No, ese día cumplía años, cumplía quince años, se había transformado en un hombre y le habían obsequiado una poderosa espada, quería presumirlo, quería gritarlo, quería gozarlo, la espada en su cintura le pesaba mas de lo que hubiera querido admitir pero era un peso satisfactorio.

Si tan solo la Mariko esa se despertara…

-¡Ea, Yahiko ¿Ya estas desmayando gente tan temprano?- un joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros se acercó al joven espadachín meneando la cabeza –De verdad que eres un caso, ¿No te da vergüenza?-

-Cierra el pico Yutaro-

-¿De mal humor?- el jovencito sonrió poniendo sus manos en su cadera –Es muy temprano para estar amargado-

-No estoy amargado, solamente que no quiero cargar con chicas extrañas… no hoy-

-¡Pero si a ti te encanta!- el castaño alzó un dedo mientras asentía repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Pero hoy no- una vena empezó a latir de forma maquiavélica en la frente del moreno, siempre era lo mismo, aunque eran muy buenos amigos Yutaro y él siempre acababan peleándose.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tiene este día de especial?- el muchacho adelantó una mano observando con detenimiento sus uñas como si fueran una extraña creación que recién acabara de descubrir, Yahiko estaba por decir algún comentario amargo pero en ese instante el castaño notó con asombro la nueva adquisición que su amigo llevaba a la cintura.

-¡Pero Yahiko estas loco!-

-¿De que hablas?- el castaño lucía realmente exaltado.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer una espada de verdad?!, ¡¿Acaso no seguimos las enseñanzas del Kamiya Kasshin?!, ¡¿Acaso no juramos que nunca tomaríamos una vida con nuestras manos?!-

-¡Espera idiota!- Yahiko dio un paso atrás antes de que la furia asesina de su amigo lo alcanzara –Mira bien antes de actuar-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Hablo de esto- sin mas preámbulo el moreno desenfundó la espada, a la radiante luz del sol la hoja sin filo pareció relucir.

-¡Pero si es la espada de Kenshin-san!- el castaño casi se fue de espaldas y para recobrar el equilibrio se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo.

-La que viste y calza- Yahiko se sentía tan feliz que ni siquiera se ofendió porque su amigo casi lo tirara al suelo con su agarre.

-¿Pero como la conseguiste?, ¿Mataste a Kenshin-san?, ¿Se la robaste en la noche?, ¿Se la compraste?-

-¡Claro que no idiota!- el grito fue tan escandalosamente alto que los cabellos de Yutaro volaron hacía atrás mientras el chico entrecerraba los ojos y toda la gente que pasaba en esos momentos por la calle volteó a verlos con curiosidad.

-¿Entonces?- el castaño se rascó el oído, le daba la impresión que había quedado irremediablemente sordo.

-Tuvimos un duelo-

-¿Un duelo?- la boca de Yutaro se abrió con sorpresa y Yahiko disfrutó enormemente el momento.

-¿Y como es que sigues vivo?- bueno… el momento mágico se había roto.

-¡¿Cómo preguntas eso baboso?!- la gente que pasaba solo pudo poner ojos de puntito, de nuevo estaban esos dos espadachines del dojo Kamiya haciendo una pelea publica.

-Seamos sinceros amigo- Yutaro cruzó un pie delante del otro y recargó el cuerpo en el hombro de su amigo dándose aires de grandeza –Kenshin-san es mas fuerte que tú, que yo o que cualquiera, él es el numero uno, yo soy el numero dos y tú el tres ¿Recuerdas?-

-¡Yo soy el segundo mejor espadachín de Japón!, tú apenas y rozas mis talones-

-Sigue soñando- el castaño se separó de su amigo antes de que éste se pusiera mas rabioso, la verdad era que Yahiko lo superaba por mucho y todo el mundo sabía que era el espadachín mas poderoso (Kenshin seguía siendo mejor pero eso muy poca gente lo sabía), pero aún así le gustaba meterse con él y hacerlo rabiar.

-¡Tú eres quien esta soñando!-

-Oye pero bueno, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?-

-Ah, eso, el duelo termino en empate, bueno, al menos eso dijo Kaoru, la verdad es que él me volvió a ganar, es asombroso-

-Ni que lo digas- el castaño afirmó vehementemente con la cabeza.

-Pero entonces Kenshin dijo que no le importaba quien ganaba o quien perdía, que solo quería ver mi determinación-

-Y como le diste lastima te dio la espada-

-¡No zopenco!, le eche todas las ganas del mundo-

-Ok, no te sulfures-

-Deja de decir esa palabra-

-¿Cuál palabra?- los ojos claros de Yutaro se abrieron confundidos.

-"Ok"- Yahiko adelantó una mano de manera afeminada –Suenas ridículo-

-¡Ba!- el castaño se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja –Lo que pasa es que yo sueno y me veo mas elegante que tú, pasar tanto tiempo fuera del país me ha sentado muy bien-

-Eso es lo que crees, la verdad es que todo el mundo te ve raro-

-Sueñas-

-¿Apostamos?- Yahiko frunció el ceño –Vamos a ver quien desmaya mas chicas-

-¡O por favor!- Yutaro giró la cabeza y levantó los hombros –Eso es muy infantil-

-¿Te estas echando para atrás?-

-¿Y luego quien las va a llevar a sus casas?, yo ya estoy cansado de que me quieran casar a la fuerza con chicas que ni conozco, solo mis maravillosos encantos me salvan en esas ocasiones-

-¿En serio?- muy a su pesar el joven descendiente de samuráis se sintió asombrado, para él era muy difícil escapar en esas situaciones, por lo general tenía que salir por patas de la casa o ya de plano enfrentarse en un duelo con alguien (siempre ganaba pero igual era molesto).

-¡Claro!- Yutaro alzó un dedo triunfante –Por algo me educaron para ser grandioso-

-Bueno- Yahiko que ya no quería saber de educación y modales (de los que casi no sabía nada) lo cortó rápidamente –Entonces ¿Le entras o no?-

-No tengo ganas- el castaño arrastró un pie por el suelo haciendo un surco –Ya te dije que no quiero perder mi tiempo llevando muchachas a su casa-

-Pues las dejamos tiradas y ya, es su culpa por desmayarse-

-Eso no es de caballeros- lo reconvino su amigo señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo –Y hablando de eso ¿No vas a llevar a la chica a su casa?-

-¿Cuál chica?- el moreno ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

-¡Esa!- Yutaro se giró y señaló a la chica que seguía desmayada en el suelo, el sol ya había puesto cu cara tan roja que parecía un jitomate maduro.

-¡Ahh!!- Yahiko gritó mientras su rostro se ponía morado, ahora a saber que cosas le iban a decir cuando la llevara a su casa.

-Bueno mi estimado, te dejo-

-¡¿Cómo que mi estimado?!, Mejor has algo bueno y ayúdame con esto-

-¿A santo de que?- Yutaro observó a su amigo con desconfianza.

-O bueno, como amigos que somos…-

-No, yo no llevo a la chica a su casa, ni siquiera la conozco-

-¡Sí la conoces!- Yahiko lo tomó de su manga para que no escapara, aún se sentía extraño cuando tocaba la tela con la que se vestía su amigo, sobre todo esas camisas blancas a las que era tan aficionado.

-¿A si?- el castaño volvió a dirigirle una mirada a la chica en el suelo –Creo que solo quieres engañarme-

-No, no- Yahiko lo sujetó con mas fuerza –Es Mariko-chan, va a vernos al dojo, es la muchachita que siempre se esconde-

-Ahh…- el castaño se encogió de hombros –Anda tras de ti-

-¡Por eso mismo!- Yahiko empezaba a impacientarse –Llévala a su casa, hazme ese favor, sus padres no te molestaran-

-No se…- el joven estudiante de medicina hizo un mohín con la boca, no tenía nada importante que hacer planeado pero la perspectiva de caminar con una chica en brazos bajo el sol no era muy agradable, además, temía la furia de sus otras admiradoras, no, ayudar a Yahiko era muy arriesgado.

-¡Vamos, por favor!- a pesar de sus ruegos sentía como iba perdiendo a su amigo hasta que… -¡Vamos que hoy es mi cumpleaños!-

-Mp… ¿En serio?- ¿No sería una trampa de su amigo para que terminara cargando a la chica?.

-¡En serio!, hoy cumplo quince años, por eso ya soy reconocido como hombre según las normas de los samuráis y Kenshin me dio su espada-

-Así que fue eso…- el castaño se encogió de hombros –Ni hablar, llevare a la chica a su casa pero si andas rompiendo corazones y causando desmayos en el camino ni creas que voy a ayudarte-

-¡No te preocupes, gracias amigo!-

-Sí, sí, no hay de que- el joven dejo escapar un suspiro al tiempo que veía al moreno alejarse corriendo a toda prisa ¿A dónde iría?, bueno, ni modo.

-Amiguita, hay que llevarte a tu casa- y diciendo y haciendo tomó a la chica entre brazos como si se tratara de una princesa y tomó camino, el único problema era… ¿Dónde quedaría su casa?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tsubame miró el reloj recién comprado que habían hecho traer del extranjero, era una cosita realmente curiosa, se trataba de una especie de cabaña y cada que el reloj marcaba una hora en punto de la cabañita salían dos monitos y se besaban ¡Que cosa tan tierna!.

La joven sonrió y su cabello aún corto y castaño se ladeó graciosamente, dentro de poco cumpliría quince años y toda la gente decía que se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, sinceramente hermosa o no seguía siendo tímida.

Tenía pocas amigas y escasos amigos, con los únicos que hablaba libre de todo impedimento era con Yutaro y Yahiko, quizás porque Yahiko había sido su amigo de toda la vida y Yutaro era demasiado caballeroso y tierno como para desconfiar de él, además era amigo de Yahiko, eso le sumaba buenos puntos a sus ojos, cualquier buen amigo de Yahiko era una buena persona para ella.

Aunque la verdad esos dos se la pasaban peleando, cuando estaban juntos no había ni un solo momento en que no se dijeran de barbaridades, claro, cada quien a su peculiar modo. Yutaro era mas tranquilo, menos dado a los arrebatos, casi nunca usaba palabras altisonantes, al contrario de Yahiko que no paraba de ofenderlo en todo momento.

Que raro que esos dos fueran tan unidos, a ser sincera eran como agua y aceite, Yutaro tan estudiado, tan refinado y Yahiko tan loco, tan arrojado.

-Señorita- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos y la joven mesera se acercó a toda prisa a la mesa en donde la llamaban.

-Dígame señor, en que lo puedo servir-

-Quisiera…- el hombre al verla pareció olvidar lo que iba a pedir y en lugar de eso sonrió amablemente –Que linda vestimenta, ¿Es extranjera verdad?-

-Ah… sí…- sin proponérselo la joven se ruborizo furiosamente, ese era el primer día que llevaba con ese uniforme y ya le habían sucedido dos incidentes, quizás sería mejor rogarle a Tae hasta que aceptara que se lo quitara y se pusiera las ropas de siempre.

-Pero se ve algo sofocante ¿no es así?-

-He…- la joven intentó sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca forzada, su ropa estaba constituida por un vestido de manga larga con vuelo en la falda, muy ajustado en la cintura (tanto que apenas podía respirar), además venía acompañado de unos guantes largos y blancos y para acabarla de empeorar encima del vestido llevaba el mandil blanco del akabeko que llevaba pechero incluido y se amarraba en un gran moño tras su cintura, decir que tenía calor era poco.

-¿Sabe a quien me recuerda?- el hombre siguió hablando sin tomar en cuenta la turbación de la chica –Al muchacho ese del dojo Kamiya, el asistente-

-¿Yahiko?- la chica lució asombrada.

-No ese no, el otro-

-Ahh, Yutaro-kun-

-¡Ése!- el hombre pareció feliz con su deducción –él también viste a la moda europea, creo que ustedes dos harían buena pareja-

-¿Usted cree?- la muchacha le sonrió al hombre mas relajada pero apenas fue un momento antes de sentir que una mano como garra la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba de ahí.

-Vamonos-

-¡Pero…!- Tsubame giró la vista asustada pero se encontró con que Yahiko era quien la jalaba y se tranquilizo.

-Yahiko, estoy trabajando, yo…-

-Tú me invitaste a comer ¿Lo recuerdas?- la chica parpadeó y luego sonrió dulcemente, era cierto, esa mañana cuando la habían atacado esos sujetos y Yahiko la había salvado ella le había ofrecido una comida en recompensa.

-Claro que lo recuerdo pero ahora estamos algo apurados, que te parece si…-

-Ya le pedí a Tae que te deje salir-

-Pero…- sin embargo no pudo decir mas, Yahiko se había vuelto muy fuerte, la arrastraba sin dejar lugar a replicas de una forma poco amable.

-¿Qué te decía ese viejo?-

-¿Quién?- Yahiko alzó una ceja contrariado.

-El del restaurante, que te dijo-

-Ahh- nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Me dijo que Yutaro-kun y yo haríamos una buena pareja-

-Y tú tan tranquila ¿no?-

-¿He?-

-Ah, olvídalo- el muchacho soltó en ese momento su brazo, ya se encontraban fuera del restaurante, a veces la inocencia de Tsubame lo desesperaba (de hecho siempre lo desesperaba).

-Yahiko ¿Para que te quería ver Kenshin-san?-

-¡Ah, eso!- repentinamente un enorme gozo invadió todo su cuerpo provocando que sus profundos ojos marrones brillaran con fuerza.

-¿Te sientes bien?- la chica dio un paso atrás observándolo con desconfianza, una extraña lucecita parecía surgir de todo su cuerpo.

-¡Tsubame!, a que no adivinas-

-No adivino- la chica cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-¡La espada!-

-¿Espada?-

-¡Kenshin me dio su espada!-

-¿Kenshin-san te dio su espada?-

-¡Aquí!- Yahiko saco triunfalmente su espada, el material plateado brillo con la luz del sol.

-Ah… yo pensé que se la iba a dar a Kenji…-

-¡Tsubame!!- el grito eufórico del moreno obligó a la joven a taparse los oídos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo…-

-Ya, ya entendí- el joven volvió a guardar la espada –Siendo sincero yo tampoco lo esperaba-

-Pues entonces ¡Felicidades!- la chica junto ambas manos observándolo dulcemente y él aparto la vista de ella sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-Bueno… como ha pasado eso se me ha ocurrido que lo celebremos tú y yo-

-¿Nosotros?- la chica tragó saliva al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado.

-¡Claro que nosotros!- lastima que Yahiko no fuera muy romántico –Quítate el mandil, vamos a dar una vuelta-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, ya le pedí permiso a Tae-

-Es que…- no había tenido ni tiempo para decir ni media palabra y ya Yahiko estaba tras ella desanudando su mandil.

-Hoy vamos a celebrar, la coronita del cabello la puedes conservar, se te ve bien-

-¿Bien?- que bueno que Yahiko estaba a sus espaldas, sino vería lo roja que estaba.

-¡Listo!- con un gesto desenfadado el joven hecho el mandil sobre su hombro y le dio la vuelta (de forma algo ruda) a la chica.

-Yahiko, me mareas- pero él no oía sus palabras, ya en la mañana cuando se la había topado había visto lo bonita que lucía con esa ropa pero ahora sin el mandil era en verdad un sueño, el vestido entallaba a la perfección su estrecha cintura y su pecho se alzaba triunfante a pesar de que el vestido tenía el cuello completamente cerrado.

-Bueno…- el muchacho giró la vista haciéndose el desentendido, si Tsubame se daba cuenta de la forma en la que la estaba viendo seguramente se sonrojaría hasta desmayarse.

-¿Bueno que?-

-Bueno ¡Vamonos!- el chico volvió a tomarla de la mano y tiró de ella contándole con voz al cuello como había estado su encuentro con el pelirrojo, al principio ella había seguido anhelante sus palabras pero después ya no lo hizo tanto.

Iban caminando camino a las afueras de la ciudad, seguramente que el joven quería llevarla al puente, tenían buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, ahí se habían conocido, pero para llegar tenían que atravesar el centro y la gente de Tokio no era lo que se podría decir muy discreta.

¿Por qué Yahiko se había vuelto tan apuesto?, cuando eran niños no habían tenido esa clase de problemas pero en cuanto empezaron a crecer todas las chicas empezaron a fijarse en él.

Y eso era en verdad malo porque como consecuencia ella se hacía enemiga de casi toda chica en kilómetros a la redonda, además también estaba el problema con Yutaro, él también era su amigo, un amigo muy intimo, como resultado las fans de ambos chicos no dejaban de verla con malos ojos ¡Y ella no quería eso!.

-Y luego Tsubame…- Yahiko seguía hablando con gran emoción, su mano por instantes apretaba con mayor fuerza la suya, realmente el pelinegro había cambiado, ahora su brazo era musculoso, su mano grande y áspera, su cabello era la perdición de todas las chicas y sus ojos derretían a quien lo viera.

Era guapo, ella lo había sabido desde que eran niños, solo que en ese entonces ambos eran pequeños ¿Qué sabían los chiquillos del amor?. El sonrojo se hizo evidente en su rostro ante la ultima pregunta, ¿Lo que sentía por Yahiko era amor, cierto?, llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que ya no podía imaginarse otra cosa pero ¿Y si solo era una amistad muy estrecha?, cuando estaba con Yutaro se sentía diferente, lo quería, pero de otra forma, además cuando estaba con el castaño por lo general siempre estaba sonrojada.

-Tsubame ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-¿He?- la chica no atinó a parar a tiempo y estrelló su rostro en la espalda de su compañero quien bufó jalando su mano para ponerla a su lado.

-Estoy casi seguro que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho-

-No... .yo…- para que mentía, no había escuchado ni media palabra.

-Tsubame así como estas no vas a aprender nada de combates-

-Pero yo no quiero aprender nada de combates- exclamó la muchacha negando con la cabeza para darle mayor énfasis a lo dicho.

-¡Pero como!, y luego cando nos…- el muchacho cortó lo que estaba diciendo rápidamente y se sonrojó hasta la medula.

-¿Cuándo nos…?- quiso saber la chica pero ya el pelinegro la volvía a jalar a toda prisa.

-Nada, no quise decir nada, hoy es un buen día ¿No?-

-Si… supongo…- una gotita de sudor bajo por la frente de la muchacha.

-Kenshin me ha dado su espada, Yutaro se ha hecho cargo de la muchacha que desmaye…-

-¡Desmayaste a otra muchacha!-

-O vamos Tsubame, no le he hecho nada, se desmayo porque quiso- el chico le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su amiga quien repentinamente había bajado la mirada.

-De todas formas las chicas son todas iguales, creo que solo les interesa el físico, cuando se cansan de mi van con Yutaro y cuando se cansan de Yutaro regresan conmigo-

-Pero…- la castaña levantó nuevamente la vista, el pequeño kanji con la palabra "malo" se leía perfectamente en la espalda de su amigo –Creo que a Yutaro-kun además de seguirlo porque es atractivo lo siguen porque es muy amable-

-Yutaro-kun, Yutaro-kun- repitió el moreno con fastidio –No se que le ven de amable con sus aires de extranjero-

-¿Estas celoso?- la chica ladeó graciosamente la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- el grito la cimbró hasta la medula.

-Ah…-

-Digo, es mi amigo y todo eso pero no entiendo esa fascinación por él, solo porque sabe de medicinas y de normas sociales y todas esas tonterías-

-Es agradable-

-¿Y yo no lo soy o que?- su voz sonaba molesta y Tsubame tuvo que obligarse a suspirar, a veces su amigo se pasaba de infantil.

-No estoy diciendo eso, solo digo que Yutaro-kun y tú son diferentes-

-¡Que bueno!- nuevamente Yahiko lucía entusiasmado –Moriría si fuera igual a ese tonto-

-Ah… que buena autoestima…-

-¡Mira Tsubame ya llegamos!- el chico señaló con gran alegría el puente que aún seguía en pie a pesar de los años.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?- la muchacha volteó a verlo de reojo apretando sus manos una contra la otra pero ya Yahiko se había echado a correr al río y había saltado al agua produciendo una enorme ola que la empapó a ella también de paso.

-¡Ah!- un tremendo escalofrío la recorrió cuando el agua fría penetró por su ropa hasta su piel.

-¡Hace años que no hago esto!, ¡Meterse con ropa al río es genial!- el joven se sacó entonces las sandalias y los calcetines arrojándolos a la orilla y se zambulló como un pez en el agua.

-Yahiko, no creo…- la muchacha miro nerviosamente de un lado a otro, ese comportamiento no le parecía muy apropiado.

-¡Eh Tsubame ven conmigo!-

-No…no creo que eso sea correcto…- la chica intentó sonreír lográndolo apenas.

-Ven aguafiestas- el muchacho salió del agua sacudiendo su cabeza de oscuros mechones de un lado a otro, de verdad que se veía atractivo con la ropa mojada pegándose a su cuerpo, con el cabello húmedo y esos ojos tan penetrantes.

-No, Yahiko, el uniforme…- la chica se enredaba con sus propias palabras y a punto estaba de echarse a correr cuando la mano aún escurriendo agua de Yahiko la sujetó por el brazo.

-Sabes, he estado pensando, cuando iba hacía el Akabeko me detuve a pensar un momento-

-¿A si?- la jovencita sonrió forzadamente intentando vanamente zafarse, aún tenía miedo de que Yahiko la tomara en brazos y la cargara hasta el agua, su amigo era completamente capaz de hacer una cosa así.

-Sí, estuve pensando que ha pasado mucho tiempo y la gente claro ha cambiado, yo por mi parte tengo muchas admiradoras-

-Sí, lo sé- aunque por dentro ese era un trago amargo por fuera la joven lucía tan encantadora como siempre.

-Pero seguí pensando y luego me dije a mi mismo que aunque siempre me han gustado mucho las mujeres tener tantas admiradoras no me hacía exactamente feliz-

-Ahh… no te entiendo- Tsubame bajo la vista y observó atentamente la mano que la aprisionaba, Yahiko llevaba gruesas pulseras negras en sus muñecas, cuando se reunían en el Akabeko las chicas decían que con ellas se veía tremendamente atractivo… y tenían razón.

-¿No me entiendes?- el muchacho alzó una ceja –Tú deberías hacerlo, tienes muchos seguidores y no por eso creo que seas feliz-

-Eso es diferente- la chica se tornó del color de una amapola –Los chicos no demuestran su afecto como las chicas y a mi me asustan mucho porque no creo que tengan buenas intenciones para conmigo, ya lo viste tú esta mañana-

-Mmm- Yahiko guardó silencio, esa mañana cuando se había topado a Tsubame en los patios del Akabeko tres sujetos la estaban acosando, eran tres hombres grandes y armados con espadas, claro que al verlo a él habían salido corriendo pero de todas formas seguramente para una chica como Tsubame eso debía dar miedo.

-¡Pero sucede tan a menudo que ya me acostumbre!- la jovencita levantó un dedo feliz y Yahiko se fue de cabeza al suelo por la impresión.

-¡Oye Tsubame uno nunca debería acostumbrarse a que lo acosen tipos fuertes con espadas!-

-Oh… no le veo mucha salida- la chica se encogió de hombros y luego se sentó en el pasto dejando que su mojado amigo se sentara a su lado.

-Deberías contratarte un guardaespaldas o algo así-

-Yutaro-kun me ha ayudado muchas veces-

-¡Y dale con Yutaro!-

-Tú también me ayudas claro- exclamó rápidamente la chica pero ya Yahiko había entrecerrado los ojos como muestra de que sabía que solo se lo decía para calmarlo.

-Bueno si quieres no te vuelvo a ayudar-

-No podrías- la joven levantó un dedo feliz –Tu camino a seguir es ayudar a la demás gente que encuentres en tu camino, tú lo dijiste, aunque mi vida no signifique nada para ti tú me ayudarías, lo sé-

-¡Tonta!- sin previo aviso el muchacho le estrelló un "ligero puñetazo" que la hizo tambalearse a un lado –Bajo ningún motivo tú dejarías de ser una persona importante para mi-

-Ah, ya veo- la muchacha se frotó con dolor su hombro, Yahiko nunca sabía medir su fuerza.

-¿Te lastime?- el joven echo su cabeza hacía atrás fastidiado –Siempre te lastimo sin querer, a veces me pregunto si estarás hecha de porcelana o algo así-

-Yo lo siento- la joven bajo la vista, en su falda había manchas de agua, tendría que lavar el uniforme para poder usarlo al día siguiente.

-No lo sientas, no es tu culpa, es mía- el muchacho estiró las piernas y puso ambas manos tras su nuca –Bueno retomando lo que te decía, creo que tener tantas admiradoras no es algo que haya deseado-

-Pero compites con eso con Yutaro-kun ¿no?-

-Sí, a veces, pero solo por pelearme con él- el joven observó el cielo, hacía un esplendido día azul, con nubes blancas como borreguitos –Pero la verdad yo soy feliz solo cuando tú estas a mi lado-

-¿He?- por un momento la castaña pensó que había escuchado mal pero la mirada profunda y dulce que Yahiko le dirigió después no permitía lugar a dudas.

-¿Sabes?, hoy cuando Kenshin me dio la espada lo único que quería era enseñársela a alguien, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, presumirlo a todos… pero después pensé ¡Tsubame! Y me dije que no había otra persona mejor indicada que tú para contarle todo, sé que no te gustan las peleas y que eres una persona muy tranquila, pero tú y yo hemos estado juntos desde niños, siempre afrontando todas las peleas, yo con mi espada y tú con tú presencia, es algo extraño, como si pelearas a mi lado-

-Pero Yahiko yo pensé que tú y Yutaro-kun…-

-Sí, sí, somos amigos y todo eso y hasta le enseñe la espada y se portó bien pero no es lo mismo, contigo siento…- el muchacho se quedo callado un momento como si reflexionara y luego sus ojos marrones se iluminaron con alegría –Contigo siento que puedo seguir adelante porque me conoces desde siempre y sabes desde donde empecé-

-Entiendo- la chica puso delicadamente su mano enguantada sobre la ruda de él, ambos venían del mismo lugar y la misma época, quizás a eso se refería.

-Mmm, eso de tus admiradores me inquieta- el muchacho sacudió la cabeza mojándola de paso, ella simplemente se protegió con las manos.

-No deberías preocuparte, como estoy cerca del Akabeko puedo pedir ayuda-

-Creo que hay una forma de que ya no te molesten nunca-

-¿En verdad?- la joven ladeó la cabeza, a ella no se le ocurría ninguna idea.

-Sí…- la voz del muchacho se apagó, al parecer iba a decir algo pero al final se le extinguieron las fuerzas –Sabes, en la antigüedad se decía que uno se volvía hombre cuando cumplía quince años, por eso Kenshin me dio hoy la espada-

-¡Sí Kenshin-san te dio la espada eso significa que cumples años!-

-¿He?- el muchacho se giro a verla sin comprender, ella lucía ofuscada.

-¡Hoy cumples quince años!, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Esto… se me había olvidado- y en verdad era cierto, esa mañana ni siquiera lo había recordado hasta que Kaoru se lo había dicho.

-¡Pero no te he comprado nada!- sin ser consciente de sus actos la chica se retorció las manos observándolo con pena, parecía como si se fuera a echar a llorar de un momento a otro (bueno, eso según la visión de Yahiko que dicho sea de paso no leía muy bien el lenguaje corporal femenino).

-Oh, no te preocupes yo…- pero no pudo terminar de decir ¡Yo me siento feliz con estar aquí contigo! Porque sin previo aviso la muchacha lo tomó por los antebrazos e inclinándose sobre él a pesar de estar mojado lo beso fugazmente en los labios.

-Las muchachas siempre se enojan conmigo porque dicen que yo te quiero solo para mi, dicen también que ya te he besado, por lo menos quiero que si me pelean sea porque es cierto- con un rubor tan grande que su carita entera parecía a punto de estallar la joven se separó de su amigo temblando ¿Había sido muy arrojada?, ¿Qué haría Yahiko ahora?, ¿Creería que era una mas de sus fans?, ¿Se alejaría de ella?.

-La forma que te había comentado para que ya no te molestaran- empezó a decir el joven con voz serena.

-Yo…- de haber sido mas débil la pobre chica se hubiera echado a llorar, lo acaba de besar y él parecía no tomar el hecho en cuenta.

-¿Te acuerdas que esta mañana esos tres huyeron con solo oír mi nombre?, estaba pensando…- el joven guardó silencio y luego la observó de reojo –Estaba pensando que seguramente nadie se atrevería a acosar a la novia de Yahiko-sensei ¿Verdad?-

-¿Estas diciendo que…?- su boca temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba, Yahiko sonrió y la abrazó por los hombros pegando su cabeza con la suya.

-Si me dices que sí sería el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida-

-Sí-

-Gracias- un beso en la frente y luego apretó lo mas cerca posible ese cuerpo frágil al suyo, estaba mojado y la estaba mojando pero eso carecía de importancia, ya no tendría que preocuparse por ella, ahora estaría a salvo, porque estaba con él, por primera vez en toda su vida sintió lo que seguramente debía sentir Kenshin cuando protegía a Kaoru… amor.

**FIN**

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola!, bueno el motivo de este one-shot fue que pensando en que soy mega fan de Rurouni Kenshin se me hizo raro que casi no tengo variedad de parejas (no por lo menos en donde sea la pareja principal) y como el Sano-Megumi aún después de tantos años no me lo tragó muy bien decidí empezar por Yahiko y Tsubame ¡Es que son tan bellos!, el fic se sitúa después del termino del manga, si alguien tiene el tomo 28 seguramente babeara igual que yo por la imagen de un Yahiko de quince años, es un sueño hecho realidad, tiene el cuerpo de Kenshin y la actitud de Sano según palabras de Watsuki-sensei y para quienes notaron el dojo se puede leer en los maderitos esos (no se como se llamen) que Kaoru ya es la maestra y que Yahiko y Yutaro son sus asistentes, aunque la gente llama a Yahiko "maestro Yahiko" lo que vendría siendo "Yahiko-sensei".

Bueno me voy, originalmente iba a hacer un fic de unos tres capítulos pero mejor empiezo algo corto para probar, gracias por leer Ciao

_6-Agosto-2008- Miercoles_


End file.
